Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-18559825-20161210140019
Breve introducción: center|500px Mei es una Kunoichi nacida en Kirigakure de rango Kage, destaca por ser, fuera de los considerados God Tiers, la única persona con más de un Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu: Suiton: center|500px Mei es una usuaria adiestrada con el Suiton, llegando a figurar muy fácilmente en el top 5 de usuarios que emplean este elemento en él Manga, cabe aclarar que Mei puede realizar técnicas de este estilo de alto nivel sin la necesidad de una fuente de agua, aclárese que Tobirama fue alabado por ANBU por poder realizar este tipo de técnicas sin una fuente de agua. Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla: El Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla, tal y como su nombre indica, consiste en el que el usuario cree una capa de niebla que sirva como camuflaje para el usuario para poder atacar a su oponente sin que éste pueda reaccionar propiamente al ataque Entrada del Databook: Ninjutsu, D-rank, Supplementary User: Momochi Zabuza The Mist settles… Only dead bodies remain… This displacement jutsu is a specialty of Hidden Mist shinobi, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist’s thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. Making a liberal use of this, Zabuza carried out a great many assassinations, and was dreaded as the Prodigy of Silent Murder. Silently he vanishes, and silently he reappears…!! Only death awaits those the mist has dispossessed of their field of vision… (La traducción la obtuve de la página "The Naruversity", pondría el link, sin embargo, hasta donde tengo entendido, está prohibido) Con este Jutsu, Mei fue capaz de bloquear el campo de visión del Rinnegan. Contrario a la creencia popular, el Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla no puede ser realmente disipado mediante al uso del Fūton, eso tomando en cuenta que acá 3 random utilizaron el Jutsu de Ocultación en la niebla, después de eso hubo una colisión entre el ataque del Jūbi y el Jutsu Fūton en cooperativo de la alianza Shinobi, sin embargo, después de esto, la niebla seguía presente. Elemento Agua: Pilar de Agua: Entrada del Databook: Suiton Suijinchuu From underground a violent a solid pillar of water explodes forth. In an instant hell fire is erase. Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi activated this jutsu to perfectly block Madara's Katon Jutsu. (La traducción fue realizada por Turrin de Narutoforums) Como nos damos cuenta por su descripción, el Jutsu Pilar de agua parece tratarse de un Geyser tomando en cuenta el hecho de que emerge del suelo. El Jutsu aparenta poder ser ejecutado de forma veloz tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el Jutsu Katon de Madara estaba a poco más de 2 metros de Tsunade, lo que da entender que él Geyser emerge del suelo de forma extremadamente veloz tomando en cuenta el hecho de que fue capaz de bloquear todo el AoE del Katon. En cuanto a tamaño, en otro tema hice un comentario al respecto: El pilar de agua de Mei debe medir un aproximado de 22 metros de altitud tomando en cuenta la comparación entre el tamaño del Susanoo y el Pilar de Agua en sí (aunque puede resultar un poco más alto tomando en cuenta la perspectiva), esto se deduce considerando el hecho de que el Susanoo de Madara mide poco más de 5 metros considerando que Madara mide 179 centímetros, lo que es igual a 1.79 metros y su Susanoo es 3 veces más alto que el. Para resumir, se trata de un Jutsu que puede emerger velozmente del suelo, tiene una potencia considerable y una capacidad defensiva aparente eficiente, abarca un gran espacio además de aparentar ser impredecible a simple vista. Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragon de Agua: Entrada del Databook: NINJUTSU; Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet technique) User: Momochi Zabuza Offensive; Close, Medium, Long ranges; Rank: B Main text A jutsu where a large amount of water hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. It was named after the fact that the manipulated water takes the shape of a dragon. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water but if the caster's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. That said, the amount of water used will be in proportion with the caster's skill. Caption -The dragon-shaped water column swoops down with violence!! Picture comment -He takes out Zabuza's Water Dragon with the same technique!! (De nuevo, créditos a "The Naruversity") Según establece el Databook, este Jutsu es usado para dar a una cantidad de agua la forma de un Dragón que golpeara con una fuerza al adversario provocando daño físico. Tamaño: acá podemos ver que la cabeza del dragón de agua es considerablemente más grande que la caja torácica del Susanoo, tanto en altitud como anchura, eso último considerando que segundos antes estaba dentro de su boca. El dragón de Agua también fue lo suficientemente grande como para atravesar toda la distancia que abarcaba el Súper Jinton de Ōnoki. También se puede ver acá que el dragón, aún estando encorvado es mucho más alto que los edificios de la zona. Fuerza: El Dragón de agua de Mei fue capaz de interceptar al Susanoo de Madara en medio del aire y arrojarlo con fuerza mediante a un escupitajo contra el Raikage y Ōnoki. También se mostró en The Last que el dragón de agua de Mei logró interceptar y destruir con relativa facilidad uno de los fragmentos de la luna que se acercaban a la tierra. Velocidad: El Dragón de agua fue lo suficientemente veloz para interceptar la Caja torácica del Susanoo en medio del aire, después de que Tsunade lo arrojó lejos de un golpe. También acá podemos ver que Madara salta para escapar de los efectos del súper Jinton (panel inferior derecho) para que después Ōnoki abriera el súper Jinton (segundo panel inferior derecho, panel inferior del medio) para dar paso al Dragón agua (panel superior izquierdo, segundo panel superior izquierdo), en pocas palabras, el Dragón de agua abarcó toda la distancia que ocupaba el súper Jinton e interceptó por sorpresa a Madara en el aire en lo que este terminaba de evadir el Súper Jinton. Control:Mei aparenta poder controlar a voluntad los movimientos que realiza y la forma que toma su dragón de agua, eso considerando que acá el dragón de agua escupe el Susanoo para arrojárselo a Ōnoki y el Raikage, o acá donde tras atrapar a Madara pasa a cambiar su forma a una simple masa de agua sin forma. Adicionalmente, en The Last se mostró el hecho de que el Dragón de Mei agua puede volar por si solo sin ningún tipo de conexión con el suelo, fuente de agua o con Mei, lo cual implica que Mei puede controlarlo desde la distancia y que podría montarlo para transportarse del mismo modo que Kisame usa a sus tiburones de agua para transportarse. Katon, Doton y Raiton: center|500px Mei no a mostrado ninguna técnica asociada a el Katon y el Doton, sin embargo, según da entender puede hacer uso de ellos,sin embargo sus habilidades con este tipo de técnicas son completamente desconocidas más allá del hecho de poder combinarlas entre sí. En cuanto al Raiton, Mei al igual que con el tema anterior carece de Jutsus con esta naturaleza elemental y tampoco a dado a entender que tiene una técnica con esta naturaleza, sin embargo, sabemos que la posee debido a que el Databook la señala al Raiton como una de sus afinidades, además de eso, Mei también fue capaz de trabajar en cooperativo con el Raikage combinando su Dragón de agua con el Raiton sin muestra alguna de problema pese a la inexistencia de pruebas que señalen que han practicado para poder hacer uso de este Jutsu, cabe aclarar que Mei no se vio afectada de ninguna forma por la electricidad aun cuando el Suiton es conductor de electricidad. Yōton: center|500px Mei logró combinar el Katon con él Doton para formar el Yōton lo cual le permite producir lava de su cuerpo. Entrada del Databook: Youton Youkai no Jutsu Manipulating the strong acid of a large volcanic mud flow to corrode ones flesh. For Godaime Mizukage it's possible to use the Youton Kekkai Genkai. inside her body, chakra is changed into strong acidic fluid, everything is melted by the dangerous Jutsu. Out of the mouth gushes (blasts) out a quantity of viscous fluid, the shape and amount is at the liberty of the Jutsu's users. When spit forth at short range it's speed drastically increases (I'm pretty sure?), a wall that obstructs ones path, to use in more than one direction is feasible. distributes viscous liquid across a vast range/scope, creating an acid wall. Anything that touches it will crumble and loose it's shape. (Traducción de Turrin de NarutoForums) Suplementario: Mei puede utilizar su lava para improvisar paredes u obstáculos que impidan la huida de sus oponentes o le permita hacer uso de otras de sus técnicas con total libertad sin que sus aliados se vean afectados, estos obstáculos no pueden ser removidos mediante ataques físicos debido a que además del hecho de que la lava volverá a formar la pared nuevamente, la lava sigue teniendo capacidades corrosivas. Este uso es realmente útil tomando en cuenta de que si hipotéticamente, al que llega a golpear de algún modo llega a sobrevivir, la lava puede endurecerse lo suficiente para restringir sus movimientos. Ofensivo: por la descripción del Databook, nos damos cuenta del hecho de que el Yoton de Mei no es solo lava, si no lava ácida, es decir, está más orientada a derretir que a quemar, aunque de todas formas sigue siendo lava y sobra decir que es muy caliente. En cuanto a poder ofensivo, la lava de Mei fue capaz de parcialmente derretir el Susanoo completo de Madara tras que éste se expusiera a ella durante unos momentos. También podemos ver acá que el Susanoo que ataca a Mei tiene su brazo parcialmente derretido, si bien esto ocurrió off-screen y puede ser efecto de su niebla ácida, es más probable que halla sido producto de su Yoton debido al hecho de que Mei no utiliza la niebla ácida cuando se encuentra con aliados debido a que estos pueden sufrir sus efectos. En The Last, el Yoton de Mei también fue capaz de deshacer uno de los fragmentos de la luna que se dirigían a la tierra antes de que este cayese al suelo. Velocidad: Los globos de lava a de Mei fueron lo suficiente rápidos como para llegar hacia un hueco en la pared que planeaban usar Karin y Sasuki-kun para huir antes de que estos llegasen a cumplir su cometido. acá podemos ver que Madara, después de ser golpeado por el Raikage, se encuentra a una corta distancia de caer en la lava (panel derecho de en medio), después de eso, Mei vuelve a escupir otro chorro de lava (panel de izquierdo de en medio) que llegó a interceptar a Madara antes de que este terminara de caer (panel inferior derecho). Fuerza: Mei puede llegar a escupir lava lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar la caja torácica del Susanoo de Sasuki-kun y desviar la trayectoria de uno de los fragmentos de la luna. Futton: center|500px Mei logro combinar el Katon y el Suiton para formar el Futton, permitiéndole emplear una niebla con propiedades ácidas. Entrada del Databook: Futton Koumu no Jutsu Without exception everything exposed to the boil vapor will melt. The Jutsu is vomited from the mouth like breath, it causes skin, flesh, and blood, to melt. The body melts due to it possessing a powerful acid property. Chakra defense are melted and nullified. In the face of it's power Sasuke's absolute defense Susano'o could not bare it, and it's chakra defense melted. La niebla ácida se trata, como su nombre indica, de una especie de niebla con propiedades ácidas altamente corrosivas, su funcionamiento es similar al de el Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla con la diferencia de que la principal función de esta técnica es derretir, cabe aclarar que la potencia de la corrosión fue capaz de derretir los huesos de la caja torácica del Susanoo de Sasuki-kun y apenas y durante el breve lapso de tiempo en el que activó la versión incompleta del Susanoo, la niebla ácida estaba empezando a derretir también este Susanoo. También en la pelea contra Madara se puede ver que uno de los Susanoos completos de Madara con piernas tiene su brazo parcialmente derretido, sin embargo, como señale con anterioridad, lo más probable es que esto no fuera producto del Futton. La niebla ácida también pudo derretir completamente a un Zetsu Blanco, los cuales están hechos en su mayoría por células de Hashirama, células que ofrecen habilidades recuperativas. Una persona normal no sólo recibiría daño superficial de la niebla ácida, si no también interno debido a que el sujeto en cuestión al estar en el AoE de la técnica inhalara el ácido, lo cual provocaría un daño interno, también está el hecho de que la niebla ácida también podría derretir los ojos del enemigo, dejándolo ciego. Cabe aclarar que Mei no requiere de sellos manuales para emplear esta técnica y de quererlo puede producir más niebla, de hecho, Mei establece tener la capacidad de controlar/cambiar el nivel de acidez de la técnica . Esta técnica también es practica contra algún adversario que se intente acercar a distancias que Mei considere peligrosas, Mei en estos casos solo debería soltar directamente una carga de ácido en el rostro del enemigo del mismo modo que lo hizo con Zetsu Blanco, lo cual ocasionará que este sucumba ante el dolor o ya de plano muera. Genjutsu: Mei no a mostrado habilidades para crear o romper ilusiones, de todas formas, cabe aclarar que Mei se a enfrentado 2 veces a usuarios del Sharingan sin caer víctima de un Genjutsu. Inteligencia: center|500px Aunque no sea comúnmente referenciado, Mei es un personaje relativamente inteligente o al menos muy astuta en varias situaciones, eso tomando en cuenta de que Mei fue capaz de rápidamente idear una estrategia para encerrar a Sasuki-kun en un espacio cerrado para poder emplear su Futton sin que este afecte a sus compañeros. Mei también fue capaz de idear un breve plan en un corto intervalo de tiempo para que Fū revelase que su conciencia seguía en el cuerpo de Ao Como la Lider de la División de Protección Daimyō Mei ideó un plan para mantener a salvo a los Daimyō en lo que transcurría la guerra. Mei también aparenta tener conocimiento en general de habilidades destacadas del mundo Ninja, por poner un ejemplo, supo identificar el Hiraishin y saber quién era su Usuario original. Velocidad/Reacciones: center|500px Mei fue capaz de interceptar a Fū en el cuerpo de Ao en medio del aire después de que éste se arrojase hacia una guadaña. Logró interceptar a Zetsu Negro unido a uno blanco en medio del aire sin que este pudiese reaccionar física o mentalmente al ataque aún cuando Zetsu es sensor y fue el mismo Zetsu que posteriormente estuvo dándole problemas al clon de Naruto encargado para ayudar a la respectiva división. Mei acá logró posicionarse detrás del Susanoo de Madara incluso después de que este fuese arrojado por Tsunade, esto es relativamente impresionante tomando en cuenta la distancia a la que se encontraban inicialmente los Gokages era esta y Mei la recorrió off-panel en algún momento entre lo que Tsunade corría hacia Madara y en lo que golpeaba su Susanoo logrando posicionarse incluso detrás de la ubicación por la que fue arrojado. Resistencia/Durabilidad: center|500px Durante la reunión de los Kages, Karin al sentir las firmas de Chakra de los integrantes ahí presentes señaló que estos poseían un Chakra relativamente fuerte, Mei incluida. Mei logró resistir el golpe de un Susanoo completo con piernas sin daños relativamente graves, cabe aclarar que la caja torácica de un Susanoo debilitado puede romper una pared. Junto a los demás Kages, es arrojada por la onda de Choque provocada por el espadaso del Susanoo perfecto de Madara. Mei también logró hacer Spam de varias técnicas en lo que transcurría la cuarta gran guerra ninja, más específicamente, desde su encuentro contra Zetsu Negro hasta su derrota contra Madara. Fuerza: center|500px Aparentemente, es capaz de usar a Hiramekarei. También pudo mandar varias yardas atrás a Zetsu de una patada. Mei también es capaz de cargar aparentemente sin dificultades a Ao, quien pesa 70,9 kg. center|500px ¿Y ustedes que opinan? (Aparte de que creo que me excedí un poco con los Gifs...)